dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
William Brief
|Race = Human|Gender = Male}} William Brief (ウイリアム, Uiriamu) is the good friend of Jared Daniels, Gloria, Shawn Spencer, Gerald Lyndon, Freddie Garrett and Jacob Barrymore, he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's also the beloved husband of Helen and the good father of Julian Brief. Appearance William Brief is a Personality William Brief is a Biography Background William Brief is born on Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime William Brief is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Master Combatant - Transformations Unlock Potential Like the rest of his friends, Video Games Appearances William Brief is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles Trivia * William's name means Japanese name (ウイリアム or Uiriamu) is in English the meaning of the name William is: Resolute protector; will. For a long time after the Norman conquest in A.D. 1066 many English boys were given some form of William the Conquer's name. The firstborn son of Prince Charles is named William. * In French the meaning of the name William is: Determined protector. * In German the meaning of the name William is: Resolute protector; will. For a long time after the Norman conquest in A.D. 1066 many English boys were given some form of William the Conquer's name. William. The firstborn son of Prince Charles is named William. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name William is: Henry VI, 2' Sir John Stanley. 'Henry VI, Part III' Sir William Stanley. 'As You Like It' A country fellow, in love with Audrey. 'The Merry Wives of Windsor' A boy, son to Page. 'Richard III' Sir William Catesby. 'Richard III' Sir William Brandon. * In Teutonic the meaning of the name William is: Strong helmet. * In American the meaning of the name William is: Henry VI, 2' Sir John Stanley. 'Henry VI, Part III' Sir William Stanley. 'As You Like It' A country fellow, in love with Audrey. 'The Merry Wives of Windsor' A boy, son to Page. 'Richard III' Sir William Catesby. 'Richard III' Sir William Brandon. * It is pronounced WIL-yum. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of William is "determined protector". From wil meaning "will", "desire" and helm meaning "helmet", "protection". For a long time after the Norman conquest in AD 1066, three out of four English boys were given some form of the conqueror's name, William. Short forms and variants came into being with a common basic meaning of "will", "determined", or "resolute". William has remained a royal name in the UK for nearly one thousand years. The firstborn son of the current Prince of Wales is named William. See also Willard. Playwright William Shakespeare; actors Willem Dafoe, William Hurt, Billy Crudup, Bill Pullman; film director Wim Wenders; poet William Blake; author William Faulkner; American Presidents William H. Harrison, William H. Taft, William McKinley; Bill Clinton. Gallery Madara and child by evabeesmith-dd1b79y-3.png Motherandson by evabeesmith-dazw2vg-1.png Young ren by evabeesmith-dd2gi1h-1.png Young ren by evabeesmith-dd2gi1h-2.png Young ren by evabeesmith-dd2gi1h-3.png Young ren by evabeesmith-dd2gi1h-4.png Madara and child by evabeesmith-dd1b79y-1.png Uchiha ito by evabeesmith-db10sbn-1.png Uchiha ito by evabeesmith-db10sbn-2.png Uchiha ito by evabeesmith-db10sbn-3.png uchiha_ito_by_evabeesmith-db10sbn-4.png tumblr_o9qwhehkqe1ufguvpo1_1280_by_evabeesmith-1.png madara_and_child_by_evabeesmith-dd1b79y-2.png new_oc___tadashi_uchiha___naruto__by_lucasasn_daab8xw-pre.jpg|William Brief as a adult William Brief is the father of Julian Brief.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video games where William Brief is playable Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased